


The Language of Love

by rivetrasquad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, French, Romance, The Language of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivetrasquad/pseuds/rivetrasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra only wanted to confirm if Levi spoke French, but other than that, she found out something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Love

_Rivetra_

  
  
   
 _Levi “Rivaille”_

_\- A little OOC_

   
 _Petra Ral_

 - Meh, she’s probably the same as the one in the anime. I don’t actually know .-.

 

 

* * *

   
“Hey um…guys?” Petra fidgeted. The rest of the SOS (excluding Levi) turned their attention to the small girl.

  
   
“Yes, Petra?” Erd said, putting down his glass of coffee. “I wanted to know something…” Petra trailed off.

  
   
“What is it?” Gunther placed a pitcher on the table. “Hanji told me that Captain speaks French.” Erd spit out his coffee, Auruo bit his tongue, Gunther fell off his chair, and Eren’s jaw dropped.

  
   
“D-Did I say something wrong?” Petra asked nervously. “N…No. You didn’t. We were just shocked that you would ask something such as that. Especially the fact that this is the  _Corporal_  we’re talking about.” Erd wiped his mouth and gave a goofy grin. Gunther regained his balance and smirked at the last part of what Erd had said.

  
   
“E-Everyone, we should s-stop talking about the C-Corporal or h-he might g-get mad!” Eren stammered.  
  


   
“It’s alright, Eren. It’s nothing too personal.” Gunther assured him. “But still-!”  
  


   
“What’s going on around here? I heard a loud thud.” The Corporal was standing by the door, his eyes giving a glare, and his voice sounded stern, as always.

  
   
“It’s nothing, sir!” Even with that being said by Eren, the look on his face said the opposite.

  
   
Levi looked at everyone one by one, then he stopped at Petra.  _Why must she be so beautiful?_

  
   
“Tch. Just stop making a racket, I can’t concentrate.” He scolded them. The other five nodded, and he started walking back to his office.

  
   
Eren let out a sigh of relief. “That was close.” Erd looked at Petra. “Are you going to ask him?”

  
   
“I dunno, I might get him mad.” She stared at the ground. “I don’t think he’ll get mad at you. He’s really careful with you and the only reason why he gets mad at you is because you’re utterly reckless during expeditions sometimes.” Gunther countered.

  
   
“Just be wise with your actions.” Auruo said, trying to sound like their much adored Corporal.

  
   
“Whatever Auruo, I don’t need that kind of warning.” Petra boldly stood up and walked out.

  
   
“I just hope she’ll be okay.” Eren said while trembling. “You’re awfully frightened by him, aren’t you?” Erd tilted his head to the side. The brunette only nodded.  
  


   
   
   
Actually, Petra wasn’t as confident as she looked when she walked out. As she got nearer to his office, she started having second thoughts.  
  
   
 _‘What if I really got him mad?’_

  
   
 _‘What if this isn’t a good time to ask?’_

   
 _‘What if I bother him?’_

   
 _‘What if he’s tired and I’m only going to be a nuisance?’_

   
 _‘What if he’s in the middle of something important at the moment?’_

   
 _‘What if this wasn’t wise at all?’_

   
 _‘Ugh! I hate ‘What if’ thoughts!!’_

  
   
But before she knew it, she was already at his office’s door.  _‘Should I just turn back?’_  
  
 

  
Her hand moved on its own and knocked. She regretted it in an instant. She was about to run away when-

  
   
“Who is it?” ‘ _I hate myself.’_

   
  
“I-It’s Petra, s-sir!” She cursed herself for stuttering.

   
  
“Come in, Petra.”

   
  
Of course, she had no other choice but to enter. She went in and closed the door behind her.

   
  
“I-I hope I’m not bothering you or anything, sir…” Petra stood uncomfortably.

   
  
“No worries. Sit.” He commanded. She sat and looked at anywhere but him.

   
  
“Is there something wrong?” He asked, putting his pen down. A drop of sweat trickled down the side of her forehead.  _Here goes nothing._

   
  
“Nothing, sir. I just wanted to ask you a question.” Levi cocked an eyebrow. “And that is?”

   
  
“Do you speak French, Captain?” She mentally told herself that she was proud for not stuttering. He was a bit surprised by that, but he quickly shrugged it off.

   
  
“Yes, I do.” Her face lit up. He looked at her with a confused look. “Why are you so happy to hear that?” He interrogated.

   
  
She realized she had looked too happy. “A-Ah! I-It’s nothing, really.” She fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

   
  
“No, go on. Tell me.” He urged. She looked at him with pure and innocent eyes.

   
  
“From my knowledge, French is the ‘ _Language of Love.’_ ” She said uncertainly.

   
  
“You’re correct, actually.” She looked at him with wide eyes. “C-Can you speak French right now? B-But that is if you don’t mind.” She was really hoping she’d hear him say something in French, it would be her first time hearing him do so.

   
  
“It’s alright. Let me think of a sentence first, okay?” He stood up and walked back and forth. She waited patiently.  
 

  
Something came into mind. “ _Vous êtes belle_.” He said. “What does that mean?” She questioned. “ _You’re beautiful_.”  
 

  
Heat crawled up to her cheeks. He smirked. “Repeat after me,” He ordered. “ _Je suis téméraire_.”

   
  
“ _Je suis téméraire_.” He smiled a little, knowing she could learn fast, but snickered a whole lot inside because she absolutely doesn’t know what she’s saying.  
 

 

  
“What does that-“

   
“Keep repeating after me.  _Mais il m'aime_.”

   
“ _Mais il m'aime_ …”

                
“ _Il m'aimera peu importe ce que_.”

   
“ _Il m'aimera peu importe ce que_ …”

   
“ _Même si j'ai quitté ce monde_.”

   
“ _Même si j'ai quitté ce monde._ ”

 

  
“Okay, stop copying.” Petra looked up at him. “Now, answer this,  _êtes-vous en amour avec moi?_ ” He secretly smirked, knowing she would ask what he meant.  
 

  
And he was right. “What did you say?” He walked toward her and took her by the waist, holding her close, their noses almost touching.

   
  
“ _Are you in love with me?_ ” She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. “Petra, I need an answer.”

   
  
Finally, she said, “ _Oui, je le suis._ ” Levi almost gasped.  _How?_

   
  
She flushed. “My parents used to teach me a bit of French but I had no idea what you were saying when you were telling me to copy you so do you mind telling me all that it meant?” He took a deep breath.

   
  
“ _Je suis téméraire_  means _I’m reckless_.” Petra pouted. He lifted her chin, making her look at him straight in the eye.

   
“ _Mais il m'aime_ means  _but he loves me_.” She gasped.

   
 _“Il m'aimera peu importe ce que_ means  _he will love me no matter what._ ” She stared into his dark orbs.  _Did she just see **desire**  in his eyes?_

   
“ _Même si j'ai quitté ce monde_  means  _even if I left this world._ ” She put all those sentences together.

   
  


  
_“I’m reckless. But he loves me. He will love me no matter what, even if I left this world.”_  
  
 

  
“C-Captain, if I may a-ask, w-who’s ‘ _he’_?” She was scared for what he might say, but she stayed put.  
   
  


“…Me.” She felt her heart stop. “ _Je T'aime, Petra._ ”  
   
  


Tears came falling down from her eyes as she replied, “ _Je T'aime trop, Corporal_.”  
   
  


Before leaving, Petra shared a romantic kiss with him.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
“So, what happened? You took kinda long.” Erd commented. Petra smiled as she sat. “Well, it’s true. He speaks French.”  
  


   
Gunther and Erd smirked, while Auruo and Eren had their mouths hanging open.

  
   
“Close your mouths, you two. You’ll catch a fly.” Petra said. They obliged but Auruo bit his tongue once again.

  
  
  
 

  
Petra looked out the window, as if daydreaming. She found it cheesy, but sweet that Levi told her that he loves her using  _The Language of Love._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I got any French word wrong, I just used Google Translate XD But I hope ya'll enjoyed the story :)


End file.
